


Ferris wheel

by Kiyoomisfacemask



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine’s Day, iwaoi - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoomisfacemask/pseuds/Kiyoomisfacemask
Summary: Iwaizumi proposes to Oikawa
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	Ferris wheel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Valentine’s day

"Iwa-Chan pleaseee let's go to the roller coaster pleeeeaaaaaseeee" I made puppy eyes and looked at Iwa-chan "fine but don't say it's my fault when you need to throw up" "Yes Yes Yes thank you you are the best boyfriend a guy could have." I looked at him with a big smile and he just looked at me annoyed like ha always did but he hat a smile on his face. His smile was so beautiful I would literally die for this smile. 

We lined up to go into the roller coaster and when we could go in I was really excited "Oi Shittykawa don't behave like a three year old child" Iwa-Chan said. I pouted. 

When we got out I felt a little dizzy but thanks to the fact that I haven't eaten anything yet I didn't need to throw up. 

"I told you you'd be dizzy" "yeah just shut up" 

We walked around a little bit and when it was completely dark we went to the ferris wheel.

I got very exited again. I just love the ferris wheel it's so beautiful to look over the whole city when it's dark and to see the lights. And as a bonus Iwa-Chan and I confessed our feelings for each other on a ferris wheel on Valentine's Day three years ago. It became a tradition to celebrate our anniversary on it so of course we needed to go to it his year too. 

Iwa-Chan was quiet all day normally he would always say dumb things to me but he was different I hope he doesn't want to break up with me.

"Oi Lazykawa don't sleep it's our turn", I didn't even notice that we moved forward. I hurried up to come to our place. I sat across from Iwa-Chan and took his hands he looked at me and smiled. I melted because of his smile and looked straight in his eyes.

What we were on top and the wheel stoped Iwa-Chan took his hands out of mine and reached in his pocket. He put out a small black box. Wait is he going to propose no wait what omg help I'm confused. He kneeled down in front of me. "Tōru Oikawa, we've known each other since like forever and I can't even imagine a world without you. I know sometimes I'm not the perfect boyfriend and I'm not good at showing my feeling in public but I love you with my whole heart so I'm asking you, Tōru will you marry me?" "I-I wha-what.." I needed a moment to proceed what just happened. "Yes Yes Yes I'll marry you Hajime" I finally said. He put out the ring and put it on my finger "Thank you I love you so much", he said "I love you too. God you don't know how much I love you." He leaned in and kissed me just as the wheel moved again. It felt like a firework in my stomach like always when I kissed him and I hope it'll never go away. 

We got of the wheel and walked home we went in the bathroom and got changed. After that we went to bed "come here Tōru Iwaizumi and cuddle your soon to be husband." Iwa-Chan said and opened his arms to cuddle me.


End file.
